A Web application typically includes a combination of content, for example images or videos, and executable code or script, such as JavaScript. The end-user experience is impacted by the amount of time taken to download the content and the code over the network and by the amount of time taken to load and execute the code. End-user devices such as a smartphone communicating over a cellular network may have less computing resources, and may experience higher network latency, than devices such as a personal computer connected to a wired Ethernet network. Therefore, improved techniques for the delivery of information and for the execution of code corresponding to a webpage would be desirable.